The Ghouls
'"The Ghouls"'http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20180924cartoon23/https://vimeo.com/281229557 is the twenty-fifth episode of Season 6 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 221st episode overall. Synopsis Halloween isn't what it used to be. Can Gumball and Darwin help the ghouls get their scare back? Plot The episode begins on Halloween night, with the citizens of Elmore singing "All Hail All Hallow's Eve!" while they go trick-or-treating. After the song is over, Gumball suggests to Darwin they go visit Carrie. They go to Carrie's house, but Carrie is very upset and states that Halloween is not used to be, and it is all just about candy instead of scaring people. Meanwhile, Tobias and Banana Joe talk about a legend about Mr. Candy and that he brings candy. They chant "Candy, Candy, Candy!", and a beehive-headed ghoul named Mr. Candy is summoned. Mr. Candy angrily tells the two boys that he does not give candy to trick-or-treaters, but only punishes those with his vengeance, and vanishes. Tobias and Banana Joe chant his name again, summoning Mr. Candy again, but he vanishes again. The boys summon him a third time, to which Mr. Candy finally caves in and gives the boys a piece of breath mint. The boys walk away, but Banana Joe takes the breath mint for second thought, and Mr. Candy vanishes again. Meanwhile, in the construction sewers, Hank is unknowingly being chased by a long-fingernailed ghoul creature. Hank feels the ghoul's hand on his shoulder, but he is not scared of him, confusing the ghoul. When Hank wakes up in his house, the ghoul attempts to scare him again, but to no avail. In the bushes, Carrie explains to Gumball and Darwin that the people are not scared by the ghouls anymore. At Elmore Junior High, Rocky is mopping up the hall floors. Suddenly, he sees a walking shadow. Rocky ignores it and continues to mop, but he then realizes that the walking shadow is actually advancing towards him, and Rocky runs away in terror. At the park, Alan and Leslie discover a VHS tape with a note attached to it. Leslie mistakenly uses it as a yo-yo, when another ghoul pops up from a well and snatches the VHS tape away. At the Art Room, the ghoul inserts the VHS into the VHS player, but has to rewind it first, and Leslie is bored. At Joyful Burger, Rocky is about to enjoy his burger, when suddenly he sees the walking shadow advancing towards him again, and yet again Rocky runs for his life. At Sarah's house, Sarah picks answers her phone, and a spooky voice asks her if she would like to watch a scary movie. Sarah is delighted about this, and walks out of her house, approaching the ghoul called Ghostface with a creepy stare on her face. Meanwhile, Rocky continues to run, entering the Elmore Gym with the shadow pursuing him. The shadow ends up on a treadmill, causing it to keep walking in place. Rocky, who is not scared, pats the shadow on the back and leaves the gym. Carrie then complains about that it is all about candy, accidentally summoning Mr. Candy. Mr. Candy explains that the citizens of Elmore are not scared of him and the other ghouls anymore and they had to take other jobs for the citizens, like throwing parties for the kindergarteners, and become masseuse, but before he can finish his story, a voice calls out “Candy! Candy! Candy!”, and Mr. Candy vanishes. Carrie then explains that she knows a spell that will cause the ghouls to get their scare back, and Gumball decides to help enact said spell. In a panic, Gumball and Darwin run back into their house, hammering the door shut. Gumball looks out the window and he and Darwin watch in horror as the ghouls terrorize Elmore and attack the citizens. The scary clown then pops up and thanks Gumball and Darwin, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Carrie Supporting Characters *Mr. Candy *Tobias *Banana Joe *Fingernail Ghoul *Hank *Walking Shadow *Rocky *VHS Ghoul *Leslie *Alan *Ghostface *Sarah Minor Characters *Colin *Felix *Masami *Billy *Carmen *Richard *Nicole *Anais *Jackie *Anton *Idaho *The Moon *Flight Attendant *Larry *Checkout Clerk *Pantsbully *Yuki *Mr. Yoshida *Louie *Leonard *Harold *Miss Simian *Principal Brown *Mr. Robinson *Mrs. Robinson *Mr. Small *Mrs. Jötunheim *Tina *Judith *Clown *Timmy (flashback) *Kayvon (flashback) *Peggy (flashback) *Tooth Kid (flashback) *Charlie-Ann (flashback) *Octopus Kid (flashback) *Blue Cyclops Kid (flashback) *Zombie Ghosts *Dolphin Man *Hand Guy *Giant Monster *Chainsaw Guy *Alison *Cowboy *Oval Father *Gary *Gray Construction Man (dream, picture) *Steve (dream) Trivia *This episode marks the first time Mr. Yoshida and Yuki are seen together on-screen. *It is revealed in this episode that the Clown is actually a ghoul. *This is the penultimate episode of season six (and the series) in production order. However, in airing order, it is only the 25th episode out of the 44 in the season, due to being anticipated to air close to Halloween. Continuity *The costumes that Tina, Alan, Masami, Carmen, Leslie, Anton, and Anais wear are from "Halloween," "The Scam" and "The Party." *The fact that spirits can be summoned by calling their name three/five times was previously mentioned in "The Mirror" and "The Matchmaker" is referenced when Banana Joe and Tobias summon Mr. Candy, and again when Carrie accidentally summons him. *This is the third time the phrase "It's only weird if you make it weird" is said. The other two were in "The Awkwardness" and "The Third." *This is the third Halloween special in the series. The first two were "Halloween" and "The Scam." Cultural References *Many costumes that the people of Elmore wear are based on characters from popular culture: **Tobias wears a Captain Planet costume from Captain Planet and the Planeteers. **Richard wears a Kratos costume from the God of War franchise. **Nicole wears the same costume that Elliot's mother wore for Halloween in E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. **Banana Joe wears a Pikachu costume from the Pokémon franchise. **Leslie wears a costume of Audrey II from the musical Little Shop Of Horrors . **Mr. Small wears a Sailor Moon costume from the Sailor Moon series. **Pantsbully wears a Doraemon costume from the Doraemon series. **Yuki wears Catwoman's costume. **Mr. Yoshida wears an Elvis Presley costume. *Every ghoul is basically a homage and/or parody of infamous horror movie characters. **Mr. Candy is based on Candyman from the psychological-horror film Candyman. **The fingernail ghoul is based on with Freddy Krueger from the slasher-horror film the A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. **The VHS ghoul is based on Samara Morgan from the horror-thriller film The Ring. **The ghostfaced phone caller is based on Ghostface from the mystery-horror film Scream. **The walking shadow is based on the Entity from the horror-film film It Follows. **The hockey-masked gardener is based on Leatherface from the horror-Indie film The Texas Chainsaw Massacre and Jason Voorhees from the slasher-horror film Friday The 13th. *The masseuse hand is based on the severed hand from horror-drama film The Hand. *Sarah mentions H. P. Lovecraft and the shared fictional universe he created, the Cthulhu Mythos, to her ghoulish caller. Goofs/Errors *When everybody screams "Yeah!" in "All Hail All Hallow's Eve!", Gumball's ears are missing. *A red flash appears on the screen after Tobias asks Mr. Candy if he knows anyone who gives out candy. *Sarah, Pantsbully, and Mr. Small lose their costumes. *At the beginning of the episode, Richard's face paint switches from right to left several times. Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes